


red cheeks and redder mist

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: After the Smackdown invasion of Raw Charlotte approaches a battered Becky with  rising emotions.





	red cheeks and redder mist

Red. Red hair that needs dyed again and Charlotte still says it is _orange_ and Becky needs to stop saying otherwise. But red blood. Red blood that is dried into the creases of Becky's cheeks and the laughter lines of her eyes and the pores of her nose. The nose that sits not _quite_ as it should and Charlotte almost doesn't want to kiss the clean cheek in fear of further hurting the damaged one. Red lips that still smile and call for her and so for now Charlotte will comfort. Later, she will _ruin_ the one who caused this.


End file.
